What We've Discovered
by BornAtTheBreakOfDawn
Summary: What's this? Our favourite Daa!Daa!Daa! characters have stumbled upon... FANFICTION?.. What happens to Miyu & Kanata's relationship now and what about Ruu and Wanyaa? Read and Review please!


Summary: What's this? Our favourite Daa!Daa!Daa! characters have stumbled upon... FANFICTION?.. What happens to Miyu & Kanata's relationship now and what about Ruu and Wanyaa?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa!Daa!Daa!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

"_This is so exciting! Finally I've got my own laptop!" _thought Santa as he carried his new laptop into the classroom.

.

.

"Oi, Santa! What's in that black bag? And why do you look like you've found a secret treasure or something?" asked Kanata puzzled.

"IT'S A LAPTOP! I FINALLY GOT ONE!" exclaimed Santa.

"Calm down Santa. It's only a laptop." said Aya as she walked towards his desk.  
Suddenly Nanami and Miyu also appeared behind her.

"Santa, check if the internet works. If it does we could do research on our project or maybe see if read some manga…or..." said Kanata.

"Kanata…there are SO many better things we could do on the internet. Why don't you ever use your brain?" said Miyu exasperated.

"Well, look who's talking about using their brains. I'm not even sure you even have one." retorted Kanata.

"Kanata! Aaarghh! You are such an arrogant jerk…all the time criticizing people and…" replied Miyu.

"Sheesh! This is never going to end…" said Nanami as she shook her head while watching Kanata and Miyu bickering over who was more stupid.

Just then the Headmaster walked in and said "Students, Mizuno-sensei has some very important work today so unfortunately she will not be able to attend school. Please do something productive in her absence."

"Yay! Now we can check out cool stuff on the internet on Santa's laptop." said Miyu excitedly.

"Only if the internet works, dumbass!" said Kanata.

"It works Kanata! It works!" exclaimed Santa.

"See I told you it would work." said Miyu as she stuck her tongue out at Kanata.

"Hey, my homepage is Google, the search engine. Why don't we do a random search to check if the site is working properly on my laptop?" said Santa.

"Okay Santa. Hmmm…lets see…What about we type someone's name and press search." said Aya as she took the laptop from Santa.  
"Whatever." shrugged Santa as Miyu and Nanami looked on eagerly. Kanata as usual looked bored.

"Okay…we'll enter...hmm…Kanata's name. Yes…Saionji Kanata. There!" said Aya and clicked 'Google Search' button.

A total of 91300 results appeared in a fraction of a second. The topmost result on the list was:  
**"**_**Daa!Daa!Daa! Fanfiction Archive ...Anime/Manga: Daa! Daa! Daa! fanfiction archive with over 401 stories. Come in to read, write, review, and interact with other fans…Chapter 1 of a Daa! Daa! Daa! Romance/Fantasy fanfiction with characters Kanata & Miyu..."**_

"Oh. My. God. LOOK EVERYONE! An archive about Kanata..and Miyu!...Umm…Romance/Fantasy fanfiction with Kanata and Miyu! Wow… this will be great inspiration for my plays." said Aya dreamily as everyone gathered around the desk.

"What the Heck!" screamed Miyu and Kanata at the same time.

"Hmm… lets see what's on this site – ..

Love Blossoms »  
Miyu loved Kanata but he liked Akira, forcing her to go to her parents in America. What will happen when he meets her again, in college 5 years later? "Miyu.. I'm sorry about that time. But I really do love you."

Alien Excursion »  
Kanata and Miyu go on a trip with Ruu & Wanyaa to a unknown planet in outer space where they meet Seiya's evil twin...

Love Story »  
Kanata and Miyu will be in love forever. LEMON ALERT! In Kanata's bedroom, slowly and shyly they made love…"

"Waaahh! We didn't know you guys we going out, Saionji-kun, Miyu-chan. You guys have crossed third base?" wailed Kanata's fangirls as they looked menacingly at Miyu.

"And Kanata, who are Ruu and Wanyaa and Seiya? We've never heard you speak about them or any alien like thing.." said Santa.

"We are NOT going out and ..anou.. we know nothing about Ruu or Wanyaa or Seiya!" screamed Kanata and Miyu simultaneously as they blushed and looked at each other. They both were having the same thought, "_How do these people know about Ruu and Wanyaa?And Seiya too! How do they know that we have feelings for each other...?_"

"What's this, what's this! Saionji-kun and Miyu find stories of themselves on the internet and then they realise their true love for each other. Saionji-kun confesses to Miyu and then Saionji-kun leans over and kisses Miyu-chan AND…. ! Kyaa!" screeched Christine as she lifted the entire teacher's desk and got ready to throw it at Miyu.

"Hanakomachi… you are misunderstanding this. We have no idea who these stalkers are, who are writing stories about us. There is absolutely nothing between us. We're just friends and cousins. Ne, Miyu?" said Kanata as he tried to calm down Christine.

"Yes Chris-chan. There's between us other than friendship." said Miyu. However as Miyu said this, she felt sad about it too. That they were just friends. Oddly enough even Kanata felt disappointed at this thought but pushed aside his feelings about Miyu as he had always done.

"Oh, Okay …I understand Saionji-kun and Miyu-chan. I'm sorry for the trouble." said Christine sweetly and kept the table back where it belonged.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"Who the hell are these people anyway to write about us? Stupid idiots. Baka. And they know about Ruu & Wanyaa too." said Kanata in an annoyed tone.

"Lets just keep this aside for now, Kanata. Those stories are dumb anyway. Everyone knows that we could never possibly fall in love. I mean we fight so much. Hahahaha…But Kanta we have to be careful about Ruu.." said Miyu .

But her heart felt somewhat empty. Because she was sad that those stories would never come true. That Kanata and she would never be a couple. But a certain brunette was also thinking along the same lines.

"_Miyu, sometimes I wish we weren't just friends. No matter what the consequences, I have started to realise that ...you... mean a lot to me."_ thought Kanata.

* * *

So, how was the first chapter? Sorry if it was too long. All story ideas and criticisms are welcome. Please review.

**P.S: This is my first fanfic. :)**


End file.
